Final Words
by thesporktheives
Summary: Harry has passed, Ginny and the kids are missing, one last letter. T for death/tragedy


_Silence;_ Not a single word being said, the only thing that could be heard were quiet sobs all around. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, holding each others hand, both red-eyed and weary. All Hermione could think was: _He's dead… after all he went through, he still died young… Harry… His kids, Ginny, all of them… gone… he was 27.. _

"_Harry, Ginny? Little ones? Anyone home-" As she turned the corner, she stopped. Her arms got stiff, her legs for numb, and her head was stunned, and all of a sudden, she dropped._

"_No.. No… NO NO! Harry, please, please be alright, HARRY. HARRY, WAKE UP! GINNY, GINNY! JAMES! ALBUS! LILY! ANYONE! No… NO!" Harry lay in front or Hermione, unmoving, unresponsive, and frozen. His eyes were open, and he seemed to be peering at the ceiling, but when Hermione checked for a pulse, nothing. Her heart almost stopped, and she panicked. A million thoughts raced through her mind; Who? Why? Where? How? When? At the moment, there was only one thing she could think to do, and that was go get Ron._

_When Ron arrived, he was already in hysterics, because Hermione had told him. Both of them were close to delusional, and knew that they had to call the Ministry, now that is wasn't corrupt, they would actually do something._

_The Ministry came and investigated, but could find nothing. Ginny and the kids were no where to be found… they were missing._

After the funeral, Ron and Hermione said their final good-byes to Harry, and left. Hermione turned to Ron, as they were about to leave to go home, and said:

"Ron. I want to go to Harry's house." Ron looked at Hermione as if she had 5 heads.

"Are you bloody mad?" Hermione didn't take his gaze off Ron.

"Alright. But I'm not going in with you, I'm sorry, but I just can't." Hermione told him she understood, and she alone Apparated to the house. As soon as she got there, an idea popped in her head… what if Harry had left something behind?

As soon as she got inside, and yelled:

"_ACCIO LETTER FROM HARRY JAMES POTTER._" Nothing, for about 5 seconds, than all of a sudden, a piece of paper flew into Hermione's hands. Her heart almost stopped. She hesitated. Did she really want to know what was in this letter? Of course she did, but something inside of her told her she didn't, but she opened it, anyway, and read:

_Dear Whoever Find This Letter(Probably Hermione, actually definitely Hermione)_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't have much time. I know I don't, I know she is coming soon._**Who's her? Hermione wondered)**___Don't worry, Ginny and the kids are okay;_**(Oh thank goodness.)**_ I sent them away, I'll tell you at the bottom of this note, go there when you find this. Make sure they are safe, but tell no one other than Ron, alright? Before, I mentioned a her, well, Voldemort had a lover._**(What?)** _Yes, yes, and I know it may be a bit confusing, how is she still alive, and what not. Well, here's a short version of the story, I don't have a lot of time. A woman, by the name of Rosaliee Shunrune was dear friend of Voldemort, ever since he was little. Voldemort knew he was a wizard before Dumbledore told him. This woman, girl at the time, was the one to brain-wash him. He wasn't messed up in the beginning; she did this to him. She loved him greatly and wanted him only to herself, so she made him something only she could love. Throughout this whole time, we kept wondering, how did he do all this alone? How is this possible? Well, he wasn't alone. Through his whole battle to kill me, she was by his side. _**(He doesn't mean…)** _Nagini was an animungus. Yes, I know Nagini is dead, but this Rosaliee somehow slip herself into 2 animungi at all times. One a snake, and one an owl. When Nagini died, half of her went with Nagini, but she was able to regain it. Remember the Sorcer's Stone? Yeah, well it wasn't really destroyed. Dumbledore gave it to Nicholas Flamel, trusting that he would destroy it, but he never really did. Him and Perenelle were in hiding, with the Stone. Rosaliee found them somehow, and killed them both, and took the stone. _**(Oh my…) **_Now, she wants to find me, and kill me, and she is going to try to finish what Voldemort started. She already has an army; how? After so many time of Voldemort failing has she a knew army? She is promising them eternity, with the stone. She says she can make copies of it for everyone' maybe she can maybe she can't, I'm not sure. You've done so much for me, you've put everything on the line for me, now I have one last favor from you; If you find this note, and you find me dead, you know that Rosaliee is ahead. After you go check on Ginny and the kids, please,_**(I know what this next part is going to say.) **_find Rosaliee, and stop her. Please. Thank you. I love you, I love Ginny, the kids, Ron, and so many other people. I don't want to see you all get hurt. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

_The kids and Ginny are-_

_Hermione read the rest of the letter, and put it down, than spoke out loud, as if Harry could actually hear her:_

"_Yes, Harry. Ron and I will find her. Don't you worry."_


End file.
